


A Not-So-Lonely Christmas Eve

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft only thought he'd be alone on Christmas Eve.





	A Not-So-Lonely Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I'm participating in sherlockrarepairs' Holiday Bingo. The card I was given had "Mycroft/Sally," "wreath," and "alone" in one column.

Mycroft poured himself two fingers of scotch then leaned back in his wingback chair and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone, just as he preferred it. Spending Christmas Day with his parents, his brother, and whoever his brother felt like inviting always strained his famous control. Christmas Eve was a buffer between his work and his family.

Occasionally, he felt the urge to find someone to spend Christmas Eve with, but even he, a man who hadn’t dated regularly since uni, knew that being in a relationship at Christmas carried certain … expectations. Not wanting to dive into all of that, he decided it was better to remain single.

_It’s not like there’s anyone I would want to spend this evening with_. Unbidden, an image of Sally Donovan came to mind. The two of them weren’t so much friends as verbal sparring partners. Still, he had to admit it wasn’t just her wit that grabbed his attention.

It was right at the stroke of midnight that he heard someone knocking on the door. _If that’s the Ghost of Christmas Past, I’m not interested,_ he thought, rolling his eyes, as he made his way to the door. _It’s likely Sherlock, wanting to escape the Baker Street Christmas party._

He opened the door to find not Sherlock but Sally. The scent of pine filled his nose and he realized she had hung a wreath on his front door, using a small hook he’d forgotten was already there.

She grinned at him. “Happy Christmas, Mycroft.”

He stared at her then quickly reverted to his usual stoicism. “Might I ask why you came all this way, Sergeant?”

Sally rolled her eyes. “We’ve known each other for years, I think we can drop the ‘Sergeant’ and ‘Holmes’ now.”

“You didn’t answer my question. You’re quite a ways from London on Christmas Eve.”

She smiled a bit. “Your brother said you were alone tonight and that you never decorate your place for Christmas. I couldn’t find a tree at this hour, but I thought this,” she held up a hand to the wreath, “would be good enough for this year.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “‘This year?’”

Her smile widened to a grin. “Yeah, I’ll have a lot more time next year to make this place festive.”

“Sally-”

“Yes?” Her eyes were dancing.

“What makes you-”

He was cut off by the feeling of her lips on his. _When Sherlock said kissing his girlfriend made his mind blissfully blank, I thought he was exaggerating. I’m glad to know I was wrong._ When she pulled back, he opened his eyes to see Sally holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

“They threw in free mistletoe. Wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to snog the guy I’ve fancied for a while now.”

Mycroft chuckled. “I assume mistletoe is good for more than one kiss?”

“I’d say the kisses are unlimited.”

“Good.” Taking the sprig from her, he tucked it into her up-do then murmured, “Happy Christmas, Sally,” before kissing her deeply.


End file.
